


Eis und Schnee und Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Butterflies, Butterfly Effect, Gen, Noah's Ark, Vodka
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Eis und Schnee und Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee

Das hier ist schon sehr ... alt ...  
Was man als Relilehrerin nicht alles vollbringt *hust*

Eis und Schnee und Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee  
Alles begann mit einem Schmetterling.  
Es war ein hübscher Schmetterling, seine Flügel hatten ein ansprechendes rot-blau-weißes Muster, das durch einen Gendefekt rein zufällig das Muster der norwegischen Flagge, allerdings spiegelverkehrt abbildete.  
Dieser hübsche bunte Schmetterling torkelte durch eine unwirkliche, kalte Gegend. Unwirklich war es dort wirklich, denn egal wohin man seinen Kopf auch drehte, man sah nur Eis und Schnee oder Schnee und Eis und am Himmel standen immer dunkle Wolken, die noch mehr Schnee bringen würden. Und inmitten dieser unwirklichen Landschaft aus Eis und Schnee, Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee konnte man, wenn man sich dann die Mühe machte, seine abgedunkelte Schneebrille suchte und dann genauer hinsah und noch nicht vor Langeweile gestorben war, konnte man drei schwarze Punkte inmitten des Weiß, Weiß und nochmals Weiß erkennen.  
Diese drei Punkte, die eng zusammenstehen und sich, da sie inmitten des Eis und Schnee und Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee nichts zu tun haben, einfach nur die Landschaft ansahen, erblickten aber auch nichts weiter als Eis und Schnee und Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee und das egal wohin sie auch sahen.  
Wenn man nun aber immer noch nicht das Interesse an diesen drei schwarzen Punkten inmitten des Weiß verloren hätte und sich näher an diese drei Punkte heranwagen würde, würden man sicherlich schnell erkennen, dass es sich dabei um einen norwegischen Skispringen in einer Teamjacke und zwei russische Auftragskiller, die sich dank eines Zeugenschutzprogramms als norwegische Skispringer ausgeben dürfen, handelte.   
War man nun neugierig geworden, was ein norwegischer Skispringer und zwei russische Auftragskiller inmitten von Eis und Schnee und Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee tun würde, so könnte man nun noch genauer hinsehen und näher an die drei Punkte herantreten und so entdecken, dass der norwegische Skispringer breit grinste und dass die beiden russischen Auftragskiller gleich aussahen.   
Hatte man einen russischen Auftragskiller gesehen, so kannte man alle.  
Aber Vorsicht, man sollte nicht so nahe an russische Auftragskiller, die sich als norwegische Skispringer ausgaben herangehen. Zwar waren sie, da ihre Waffen im „Waffen für Spielzeug“-Programm eingeschmolzen worden waren und sie selbst vorher ihr Ziel nicht einmal mit einem aufgesetzten Schuss hätten treffen können, vollkommen harmlos, aber da sie russische Auftragskiller waren, rochen sie ziemlich stark nach Wodka.  
„Du stinke, Rune!“ teilte der eine russische Auftragskiller seinem Auftragskillerkollegen mit schwerem russischen Akzent mit und nahm wie zur Bestätigung einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche. Der Andere entwand ihm nur die Flasche nahm einen ebenso tiefen Schluck und schnüffelte, „Du stinke mähr!“ „Hört auf zu streiten!“, der einzig echte norwegische Skispringer, der von seinem Trainer aufgrund seiner umgänglichen Art als Babysitter abkommandiert worden war, versetzte seinen beiden Begleitern einen Tritt, griff nun seinerseits nach der Flasche und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck des glasklaren Getränks, „Ihr stinkt beide ganz furchtbar.“  
Eigentlich war das eine unumstößliche und eine olfaktorisch sehr leicht überprüfbare Tatsache, aber da die beiden russischen Auftragskiller gelangweilt mitten in Eis und Schnee, Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee herumstanden und außer Tom keine Gesellschaft hatten, reagierten sie, wie jeder normale russische Auftragskiller, der kein Gewehr mehr hatte, sich in einem norwegischen Skisprungteam versteckte und von einem norwegischen Skispringer gegen das Schienbein getreten worden waren.  
Sie traten zurück.  
Durch den hohen und regelmäßigen Vodkakonsum waren ihre Tritte allerdings nicht sehr zielgerichtet, so dass beide Auftragskiller irgendwann schweratmend im weißen Schnee, der nur gelegentlich gelbliche Spuren, die man aber nur aus einer liegenden Position sehen konnte, aufwies, lagen und in die grauen Wolken, die bald noch mehr Schnee bringen würden, starrten, „Warrum eigentlich immer Streit bei uns?“

So vergeht ein Tag wie der Andere.  
Die drei schwarzen Punkte stellten fest, dass sie nichts zu tun hatten und dass ihr Trainer sie nicht so schnell abholen wurde. Dann sahen sich erst einmal die weiße Gegend an und entdeckten letztendlich wieder einmal, dass sie inmitten von Eis und Schnee, Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee standen und dass die grauen Wolken über ihnen bald für noch mehr Schnee, der sich dann um sie herum zu Hügeln auftürmen würde, sorgen würde.  
Dann setzten sie ihr Vodkatrinken in steigendem Maße fort, beschuldigten sich drei Minuten und unzählige Schlucke später gegenseitig, dass sie stinken würden und schließlich lagen die beiden russischen Auftragskiller wieder schweratmend im Schnee und fragten sich, warum sie sich eigentlich immer streiten müssten.  
„Wenn doch endlich die Saison beginnen würde…“  
„Wenn doch nur der unauffällige Lieferdienst auch in weiße Einöden ohne Aufschlag liefern würde!“  
„Wenn wir doch bloß eine Postadresse hätten…“  
Die drei schwarzen Punkte stöhnten und blickten nach links, wo sie nichts außer Schnee und Eis sehen konnten. Dann seufzten sie, blickten langsam nach rechts und sahen auch wieder nur eine unendliche Weite bedeckt von Eis und Schnee, bevor sie dann geradeaus sahen, um dort auch nur Schnee und Eis zu erblicken.

Aber an diesem Morgen, kurz bevor erneut Schnee aus den dunklen Wolken fiel, passierte etwas Besonderes.  
Alles begann mit einem Schmetterling.  
Es war ein hübscher Schmetterling, seine Flügel hatten ein ansprechendes rot-blau-weißes Muster, das durch einen Gendefekt rein zufällig das Muster der norwegischen Flagge, allerdings spiegelverkehrt abbildete.  
Dieser hübsche Schmetterling torkelte durch eine unwirkliche Gegend. Egal wohin man seinen Kopf auch drehte, man sah nur Eis und Schnee oder Schnee und Eis und am Himmel standen immer dunkle Wolken, die noch mehr Schnee bringen würden.  
Dreimal flatterte der Schmetterling um die Köpfe der drei schwarzen Punkte herum, bevor er atemlos und hektisch mit den schillernden Flügeln schlagend, im Schnee vor ihnen landete. „Ein Schmetterling!“, vor Freude sangen die russischen Auftragskiller nicht ganz textsicher ein sicher nicht jugendfreies russisches Lied, in dem es um eine Dame namens Wanda und ihre Elastizität ging und sie hakten sich bei Tom unter, um mit ihm Kazachok um den Schmetterling, dessen Flügel noch immer zitterten, zu tanzen.  
Erst sehr viel später, wenn der lähmende Effekt des Wodkas nachgelassen hatte, sollten den Dreien klar werden, dass der kleine Schmetterling und sein bebender Flügelschlag nur der Anfang einer riesigen Katastrophe gewesen war.   
Aber was wussten schon russische Auftragskiller, norwegische Skispringer und Schmetterlinge mit Gendefekt und spiegelbildlichen Flaggenflügeln schon von der Chaostheorie?

 

Vorsichtig trat das rosa Häschen durch das Eis und Schnee, Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee auf den Schmetterling zu und klatschte in die pinken Pfötchen, während seine Augen vor Begeisterung strahlten „Ein Metterschling! Wie hübsch!“ Als von hinten keine Antwort kam, drehte er sich um, sein Lächeln verschwand und er erstarrte.  
Die beiden russischen Auftragskiller, die sich nun als norwegische Skispringer ausgaben, gruben im Eis und Schnee, Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee und zogen aus den frischgegrabenen Löchern, auf deren runde Perfektion jedes Wühltier stolz gewesen wäre, zwei Gewehre hervor und waren nun voll und ganz eifrig damit beschäftigt das Zielfernrohr ausreichend zu befestigen, wobei sie sich lautstark darum stritten, wer den Schmetterling ‚abmurksen‘ dürfte.  
„Ich bin dran! Du hast den letzten!“  
„Stimmt nicht, ich habe nur die Mücke erschießen dürfen!“  
„Man soll nicht töten.“, die Stimme des rosa Hasen, der sich nun schützend vor den spiegelbildlichen Schmetterling gestellt und die Arme ausgebreitet hatte, unterbrach die Diskussion der beiden Auftragskiller und fand sich dann im Fokus der tiefschwarzen Hölle der Zielfernrohre, die nun auf ihn gerichtet waren, wieder.  
„Wer das sagt?“, auch nachdem sie den gleichen Sprachkurs wie ihr Trainer besucht hatten, hörte man noch immer den schweren russischen Akzent in den Wörtern mitschwingen, „Ist gutes Job. Bringt viel Euros!“ „Wenn Schuss trifft in Ziel.“, mischte sich Rune ein, schwieg aber, als sein Auftragskillerkollege das Zielfernrohr um einige Grad verzog, so dass der rote Laserpunkt nun auf seinem Körper auftauchte.  
„Alex hat das gesagt.“, noch während Rune versuchte den roten Laserpunkt, der nun nicht auf seinem Herzen, sondern an einer tieferen Stelle leuchtete, abzuwischen, nahm das rosa Häschen auf die Art und Weise, wie nur ein rosa Skisprunghäschen es vermochte, das Gespräch wieder auf. „Wer Alex? Nie gehört.“, beide Auftragskiller schüttelten asynchron die Köpfe, aber das Tomhäschen ließ nicht locker, „Echt? Ihr habt noch nie von Alex, unserem österreichischen Trainergott gehört?“  
„Doch, bei letzte Worte von Prüfer für Killerschule bevor er Radieschen von unten sah.“, Rune nickte ernsthaft und das rosa Häschen schüttelte den Kopf, dass die rosa Plüschohren nur so flogen, „Aber nein, Gott ist…Finne!“ „Nein, du irren. Teufel ist Finne.“, wurde sogleich im russischen Auftragskillerchor widersprochen und nach kurzem Nachdenken legte das Häschen den Kopf schief und musste zugeben, „Ok, beides sind Finnen?“  
Um des lieben Frieden Willens, und weil es gerade angefangen hatte, aus den tiefen, dunklen Wolken zu schneien, was aber auch bedeutete, dass die Temperaturen noch um einige Grad gesunken sein mussten und man diesem Effekt nur mit Wodka. entgegnen konnte, nickte auch die Auftragskiller und zogen eine gut gekühlte Wodkaflasche aus dem Eis und Schnee, Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee.  
„Aber wenn Gott und Teufel Finne…Woher wissen, dass existiert?“, die drei schwarzen Punkte standen inmitten des tobenden Schneesturms um den Schmetterling, den sie aber alle schon vergessen hatten, herum. Der rosa Hase, gewärmt von seinem Plüsch und dem Wodka. deutete hinaus in das um sie herum tobende Weiß, „Was seht ihr?“  
„Eis und Schnee.“  
„Schnee und Eis.  
„Und Eis und Schnee.“  
„Und, wer hat das alles gemacht?“, das Häschen klatschte voller Bewunderung für den weißen Schnee und das kalte Eis um sie herum, in die pelzigen Pfötchen und die beiden Russen, geschützt durch ihre Schneebrillen, wechselten einen kurzen, aber für ihre Verhältnisse sehr tiefgründigen Blick miteinander, „Ein Finne?“ „Der Finne…“, Tom nickte, „Und was sagt ihr nun?“ „Viel ist nicht gerade eingefallen für Gegend. Nicht einmal Post. Und nix Handyempfang. Nix WiFi und nix Burger King.“, kommentierten die Auftragskiller ihre weiße Umgebung und der Hase verdrehte die Augen, „Psssst, nicht so laut…“ „Will kaufen E!“, Rune hopste begeistert, als das Häschen ihn nun entfernt an seine Lieblingsfigur aus seiner Lieblingsserie erinnerte, aber Tom überging ihn einfach und zog einen Eukalyptusbonbon aus seiner Tasche, den er Rune reichte, „Sonst hört der Finne euch noch! Er hat nämlich meist schlechte Laune, aber auch gute Ohren und hat auch euch Beide erschaffen!“   
„Das war Fehlplanung. Wir sind Auftragskiller und kurzsichtig.“ „Und haben zitternd Hände.“, beide Russen zogen erneut ihre Waffen hervor und richteten sie auf den Schmetterling, der mittlerweile eh schon erfroren war, „Und können nix Blut sehen. Aber wir murksen ab!“  
Das wäre das endgültige Ende des tiefgefrorenen Schmetterlings gewesen, aber ein patschendes Geräusch hallte zweimal durch Eis und Schnee und Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee und beide russischen Auftragskiller schluchzten, „Warum du das gemacht!“ „Ihr seid ganz böse!“, das Häschen ließ die Pfote, mit der es den beiden Auftragskillern auf den Fuß getreten war, sinken und schüttelte den Kopf, „Gott hat verboten, dass man tötet! Ihr seid gaaaaaanz böse russische Auftragskiller.“  
„Das waren wir schon immer.“, kein russischer Auftragskiller ließ sich gerne böse nennen, sie waren höchstens käuflich, „Und so hat der Finne uns gemacht!“ Vor Schmerzen jaulend, trug das Häschen doch Spikes unter den Pfoten, um auf dem ganzen Eis und Schnee, Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee nicht dauernd auszurutschen, rollten sie sich über den Boden und plötzlich schlug der Tomhase die Pfoten vor dem Mund und in seinen Augen schimmerte die pure Panik, „Ihr habt euch auf den Metterschling gerollt!“  
Sofort lagen die schwarzen Punkte still im weißen Schnee und harrten atemlos der Dinge. Langsam setzten sie sich auf und starrten auf den kleinen, farbenfrohen Fleck im Schnee, wo der tiefgefrorene Schmetterling lag. Er war noch immer tiefgefroren, aber sein rechter Flügel zeigte nun kein Spiegelbild der norwegischen Flagge mehr, sondern war vollkommen zerknautscht.  
„Ihr habt ihn umgebracht!“, das rosa Häschen sah seine beiden schwarzen Mitpunkte entsetzt an, „Das wird ja so was von Ärger vom Finnen geben!“ „Pah, Finnen gibt es gar nicht!“, Rune schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, schien sich aber nicht sicher zu sein, als ein breites Grinsen auf Toms von rosa Plüsch umrahmten Gesicht auftauchte, „Oh, verlasst euch nicht darauf. Dem Finnen mag zwar für unser Schnee und Eis, Eis und Schnee und Eis und Schnee eingefallen sein, aber beim Erfinden und Ausdenken von Strafen ist er ganz toll. Frag mal Björn…“  
Sämtliche Farbe war aus den blassen Gesichtern der beiden russischen Auftragskiller gewichen, als sie sich auszumalen versuchten, welche Strafen sowohl der finnische Gott, als auch ihr österreichische Trainer, der beinahe auf derselben Stufe wie Gott stand und sie noch immer nicht abgeholt hatte, sich ausdenken könnten.  
Gerade, als sie sich die kreative Nutzung der Trainingsseile und der Gewichte, so wie der Sprungstangen lebhaft ausmalten, tauchte eine weiße Gestalt inmitten der dunklen Wolken auf und steuerte mehr oder minder zielsicher auf die drei schwarzen Punkte, von denen zumindest einer eher pink war, zu.  
Das weiße Etwas landete unvorteilhaft im Schnee, schlitterte über das Eis und rollte über den armen, tiefgefrorenen Schmetterling, zerknitterte dabei auch den zweiten Flügel und blieb schließlich letztendlich inmitten einer Schneewehe liegen.  
„Wow, heute wird es echt nicht langweilig.“, der rosa Hase hoppelte zu dem weißen Etwas, das sich nach einigen Sekunden zu rühren begann und sich selbst schwerfällig aus dem Schnee grub. Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen griff Tom schließlich am wackelnden Bürzel zu und zog das seltsame, kleine Wesen hervor, „Fanni?“  
„Küken bitte.“, hoheitsvoll baumelte das kleine, extra flauschige Küken an Toms ausgestreckten Arm, „Und lass mich runter! Ich komme im Auftrag von Alex…Und GOTT!“ Sofort ließ Tom, der die nächsten Nächte nicht alleine verbringen wollte, das Küken, das daraufhin kopfüber in den Schnee stürzte los und sprang einen Schritt zurück, „Von Alex UND MIKA?!?“  
„Ja. Und Mika hat schlechte Laune.“, ein roter Punkt wanderte über das blonde Gefieder, gleich darauf gefolgt von seinem Zweiten und das Küken hielt überrascht inne, „Was ist das?“ „Das sind unsere Auftragskiller. Alex hat uns hier hergeschickt, damit sie lernen Schnee zu mögen. Immerhin sollen sie in der Saison mit uns mitspringen…“, erklärte der rosa Hase ungeduldig und drängte das Küken weiterzuerzählen, „Aber was ist mit Mika? Warum ist der sauer? Weil das Elfchen wieder springt und nun keine Zeit mehr für ihn hat?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich bin nur der Bote. Und ich soll allen Skispringern auf der Welt verkünden, dass Mika eine Sintflut schicken wird…“ Der Kleine sah sich suchend nach seiner Umhängetasche, die noch immer in der Schneewehe steckte, um und zog schließlich ein goldenes Ticket hervor, „Hier, dein Ticket für die Arche Alex, verlier das aber nicht.“  
Es begann zu regnen.

„An Bord der Arche haben wir noch Platz für zwei russische Auftragskiller und ein rosa Bunny aus Norwegen.“, Fanni zog eine lange Liste hervor und überflog sie eilig, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, bevor er schließlich doch wieder nickte, „Ja, genau. Zwei russische Auftragskiller, die sich als Skispringer ausgeben und an einem Zeugenschutzprogramm teilnehmen… Und natürlich ein rosa Bunny.“ „Aber wieso?“, besagtes rosa Bunny zuckte herzallerliebst mit dem rosigen Näschen, woraufhin Fanni mit den Schultern zuckte, „Wir nehmen von jeder Tierart zwei Stück mit. Zwei Österreicher, zwei Deutsche, zwei Diven…“ „Ok, aber warum denn nur EIN rosa Bunny?!?“, Tom brauste auf und seine vor Wut roten Wangen bissen sich farblich nun furchtbar mit dem rosa Plüsch, der sein Gesicht umrahmte und er pustete immer wieder gegen die langen Ohren, die ihm nun die Sicht versperrten, „Wer ist das zweite rosa Bunny?! WER WAGT ES…?“   
„Mmmmh, das darf ich dir nicht verraten…Datenschutz.“, die Liste wurde wieder zusammengefaltete und in die Umhängetasche gesteckt, bevor das Küken eine goldene Taschenuhr aus selbiger hervorzog, „Jetzt ist es halb drei…Nach Oslo braucht ihr…Mmmmh…Seid um acht Uhr an der Arche, wenn ihr zu spät seid, warten wir nicht auf euch.“ „Und was passiert wenn unpünktlich?“, einer der russischen Auftragskiller hatte seine Sprachlosigkeit erfolgreich überwunden und seine Kenntnisse der norwegischen Sprache wiedergefunden, so dass er sich nun –wenn auch nur im gebrochenen Norwegisch, mit stark russischem Akzent- einmischen konnte, aber Fanni musterte sie nur kalt, „Dann haben wir drei Plätze frei und ihr ertrinkt. Oder ihr mietet euch ein Schwanentretboot.“

In der nach der Aussage des kleinen Kükens folgenden tödlichen Ruhe, bemerkte niemand wie und auf welche Weise Mikas Bote letztendlich verschwunden war. Aber als Auftragskiller und rosa Hase einen kurzen Blick wechselten und blinzelten, waren sie alleine in ihrer eisigen Schneewüste. Und bald darauf konnte man aus der Ferne beobachten, wie zwei schwarze und ein rosa Punkt durch Eis und Schnee, Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee liefen und hoppelten.  
„Warum Sintflut?“, auch wenn der einsetzende Regen die Eis und Schnee, Schnee und Eis und Eis und Schnee zu einer Dreck und Schlamm, Schlamm und Dreck und Dreck und Schlamm Wüste gemacht hatte und das Vorwärtskommen erschwert wurde, bemühte man sich weiterhin die Hintergründe des göttlichen Plans zu verstehen, „Das doch Blödsinn!“

Wer schon einmal eine Arche gesehen hatte, der wusste was für einen erhebenden Anblick solch ein riesiges Schiff darstellte. Alexanders Arche war aber nicht einfach nur eine Arche, sondern der goldfarbene Volvo unter den Archen. Mit ihren siebzehn Stockwerken, dem bei Regen unnützen Sonnendeck, den zwei Feinschmeckerrestaurants, in die kein Skispringer durfte und dem umweltfreundlichen Antrieb durch sieben Ruderer, die aus Slowenien geliehen worden waren, war sie wahrlich ein imposantes Schiff. Besonders stolz war Alex auf die finnischen Speedstreifen auf den Seiten und den von Mika inspirierten achtdimensionalen Heckspoiler, auf dem groß „Wir bremsen auch für Blauwale und Österreicher“ stand. Abgestützt durch Holz, das eigenes aus dem ehemaligen Regenwald importiert worden war und durch einen bedauerlichen Konstruktionsfehler, der zur Entlassung des Designteams geführt hatte, mehrere Meter tiefergelegt lag das elegant schwarzlackierte Schiff nun erwartungsvoll inmitten der osloer Innenstadt, die durch den göttlichen Regen des zurückgetretenen finnischen Trainers langsam überschwemmt wurde.  
„Ihr seid verdammt spät!“, das Küken stand auf der Gangway der Arche, die mit Red Bull Werbung zugepflastert worden war und wich, mit hektischen roten Flecken im Gesicht, immer weiter vor den weiter ansteigenden Wassermassen zurück, „Kommt an Bord!“  
Polternd rannten die schwarzen Flecke über die Gangway, während der rosa Hase ihnen etwas gesitteter folgte. „Stopp.“, das winzige Küken hielt sie noch einmal auf und drückte ihnen ein gefaltetes Blatt, auf dem man trotz der Knicke winzige Schrift erahnen konnte, in die Hand, „Hier, das sind die Verhaltensregeln an Bord. Eure Kabinen sind auf Ebene F Delta fünf Sektor sieben Alpha Eta neunzehn, Nummer 3, 15 und 45. Die Fahrstühle sind leider nicht mehr fertig geworden, ihr werdet also laufen müssen…“  
Endlich durften sie in die Arche eintreten und sahen sich erstaunt um.  
Große schwere Kronleuchter spendeten in der riesigen Empfangshalle, die das rosa Kaninchen vage an die extravagante und belebte Treppenflucht der Titanic erinnerte. Natürlich konnte Tom sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz sicher sein, denn schließlich hatte er, wie so viele andere Männer, diesen überlangen Frauenfilm nie gesehen… Aber dennoch erinnerten ihn die vergoldeten Figuren von Ruhm und Ehre, so wie das überlebensgroße Standbild von Jack und Rose am Fuße der Treppe überdeutlich an diesen teuren Film.

Nach einigen Stunden fanden und unzähligen Treppenstufen fanden sie schließlich ihre Kabinen und während die russischen Auftragskiller noch ihre Waffenkoffer in den viel zu kleinen Schränken der fensterlosen und tief in den Eingeweiden des Schiffes liegenden Kabinen zu verstauen versuchten, peitschte draußen der sintflutartige Regen auf das teure, importierte Holz des Sonnendeck und der böige Wind zerrte an den verschraubten Sonnenschirmen.  
Alex, gekleidet in eine gelbe, gewachste Regenjacke stand kopfschüttelnd auf der Brücke und schrie, um den immer mehr aufbrausenden Wind zu übertönen in sein Handy, „VERDAMMT MIKA, WIR HATTEN ABGEMACHT, DASS ES NICHT SO SCHAUKELN WIRD! LARS IST BEREITS DER ERSTE PATIENT VON DER MASSAGELIEGE GEROLLT UND HAT SICH DAS BECKEN GEBROCHEN! NEIN ... KEINE SORGE, ES WAR NUR WALTER ... UND DIE VERDAMMTEN TRAINER HABEN SCHON DAS HALBE BÜFETT LEER GEFRESSEN! NEIN, DU LEGST NICHT AUF…“  
„Verdammt.“


End file.
